¿Y si no?
by rin taisho asakura
Summary: se quedaron solos,¿aprovecharan para decir lo que sienten? Mi primer shonen ai, y mi primer fic de shaman king, lean por favor horo/ren


Summary: se quedaron solos. ¿Aprovecharán para decir lo que sienten?

_-Pensamientos-_

-habla-

Normal

Aquí mi tercer fic

Y el primero de shaman king

Saben, creo que soy la única que da brincos por toda su casa cuando le mandan un review XD (es enserio XD)

Aparte yo quejándome de las personas que escriben un capitulo u one-shot de 900 palabras y snif snif me doy cuenta de que snif snif yo estoy igual snif snif no puedo escribir mas de 1000 palabras buaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa TT_TT XDXDXDXD.

Rin taisho…: ahora cambiare, shaman King es mio muajajajajjajaja.

Yoko: ash, sigues con eso.

Rin taisho: si es mio y te callas sino no veras a yamiko por 2 fic y sabes que eso es muuuucho tiempo.

Yoko: , mi onee-san noooooo

Rin taisho: _por fin no me volverá a molestar por ahora_ _muajajajjajajaaja pero mis oídos me duelen por su gritote TT_TT. _Bueno es mejor que te vallas con ella

Yamiko: ¿que chingados fue ese grito?

Yoko y rin taisho: (o_o)U

Rin taisho:_ rayos pensé que no iba a venir, chingado _(véase "groserías" mexicanas XD)

Yoko: wuiiiii, mi onee-san n_n

Yamiko: ash ¬¬

Yoko: oye rin taisho ¿porque todos tus fic son de shaman king o inuyasha?

Rin taisho: por que solo se me ocurren de esos animes jijiji (es enserio no me da inspiración para otra cosa, por ahora XD)

Yoko y yamiko: ¬¬U

Rin taisho: que? Porque me miran así, no es mi culpa que me encante horo y ren, y a demás de sesshomaru. ñ_ñu

Yamiko: ya me colmaron la paciencia, acabemos con esto, shaman king no le pertenece a rin taisho asakura le pertenece a Hiroyuki Takei. Ya se acabó el relleno ¬¬

Rin taisho: me acabas de arruinar al relevar que esto es relleno TT_TT

Yamiko: todos saben que es relleno. ¬¬

Rin taisho: TT_TT… :3 bueno yo solo quiero que todos los animes y mangas sean míos, es mucho pedir? TT_TT

Yoko: sip es muchop. n_n

Rin taisho: ¬¬ TT_TT

Se va de su oficina enorme de escritura (vuelvo a insistir que mierda es eso?)

* * *

Bueno este es un intento de shonen ai leve, es mi primer shonen ai tanto publicado, tanto como escrito en cuaderno XXXXXDDDDDDDDDDDDDD (es enserio)

Horo/ren

Aclaración: esta aclaración es una estupidez pero no me iba a estar tranquila si no la ponía XD no escribo horo horo excepto por hoto hoto porque aparte de que me da flojera pues…. No creo que es solo eso XD

* * *

¿Y sino?

One-shot

Era una noche de luna llena, cálida y muy tranquila en la ciudad de Tokio excepto por….

La casa de yoh, que estaba sola, bueno casi sola ya que solo estaba horo y ren. (No se como paso, de repente todos desaparecieron, bueno, bueno, en realidad dije que desaparezcan y, puf, se esfumaron XDDDDDDD, véase en mi perfil la que no tiene humor y es poco demostrativa XDDDDDDDDDDD yamiko: si a esto se le llama humor ¬¬U. rin taisho: ya no te metas yamiko no ves que moles tas en la lectura n_n _(¬¬)_. yamiko: ¬¬UUUUU)

-hoto hoto!- perseguía ren a horo con su cuchilla.

-jajjajajajajaj- se reía horo por que ren no podía alcanzarlo.

-Dame mi ropa!-gritaba ren con su pico muuuy crecido.

-jajajaj alcánzame jajajjaa- corría por toda la casa, tratando de que ren no lo alcanzara.

-señorito no debería de correr así, se podría caer- trato de intervenir bason.

-cállate, te voy a alcanzar hoto-

En eso no se fijo horo y se tropezó con una cubeta y como ren ya casi lo alcanzaba, se callo junto con horo, quedando horo arriba (no pregunten, ni yo se como paso XD)

-ho…horo te… podrías quit...quitar de en…cima - dijo ren rojo como un tomate, horo estaba tocando mmm… cosas.

-a s…si- dejo horo igual de rojo que ren, al darse cuenta de su… posición.

Después de ese incidente cada quien recogió su ropa y se fueron a sus cuartos sin cruzar palabra a pensar algunas cosas…

….

-mmm-

_-Ren se veía lindo corriendo atrás de mi Y TAMBIEN DEBAJO jejeje (XD), me gusta mucho pero no se como decírselo… mmm… hablare con él, pero ¿y sino le gustan los hombres, o no le gusto?- _se entristeció horo. Pero después se le ocurrió como decírselo. (Al estilo horo XD)

-hablare con él.

…..

-estúpido hoto hoto-

_-es un idiota, pero MI idiota (XD), aunque… no se si me quiera o por lo menos le guste,… pero no se como decírselo, yo nunca he sido bueno expresando mis sentimientos a los demás aparte de odio, ira y rencor, que tan difícil puede ser mmm… hablare con él, y si no le gusto me iré lejos-_ con ese pensamiento se entristeció con el pensamiento de estar lejos de la persona que ama

-señorito ren que tiene ¿Por qué esta triste?- trato de reconciliarlo bason aunque no sabia que tenia ren

Ren no le contesto y se iba a levantar para ir a hablar con horo cuando,

-ren?- se escucho al otro lado de la puerta.

-s…si ho... horo

-puedo... pasar- dijo horo un tanto nervioso

-si… pasa- dijo ren también nervioso

-ren… tengo que decirte… algo importante- le dijo aun mas nervioso y sonrojado.

Se acercó lentamente hacia el futón donde estaba ren, y temiendo que el otro le reclamara se sentó junto a ren y se quedo callado.

Ren vio todo atentamente y espero a que horo hablara pero no lo hacia y eso le estaba volviendo loco.

-¿horo que tienes que decirme?- dijo ya un tanto impaciente y nervioso al mismo tiempo.

-primero que salga bason ¿si?-dijo, a lo que sorprendió a ren.

_-¿para qué quedra a bason afuera?-_ pensó

-bason, salte-

-si señorito- dijo mientras iba saliendo.

-entonces,… ¿Qué querías decirme?-dijo ren un tanto serio

En eso horo se le quedo viendo y de repente se sonrojo aun más

-mmm… yo te quería decir… que… que…. Tu me gustas… bueno e...es mas que… que eso yo… yo te amo- dijo horo con un hilo de voz y todo sonrojado.

Ren no sabía que decir ante eso, aunque él también quería decírselo, no se lo esperaba en este momento.

Levanto la mirado para ver si aun estaba ren ahí ya que no escuchaba nada y temía que este se hubiera ido, se sorprendió al ver a ren con una gran sonrisa y sonrojado

-_se ve __hermoso-_ pensó horo

-yo horo…- le dijo ren y horo ya estaba preparándose para un gran rechazo

-yo también… te amo- dijo ren rojo como un tomate y apartando la mirada por lo difícil que le estaba resultando contestarle a horo (ahora si él le hubiera dicho XD)

En eso horo le agarro el mentón y se fue acercando poco a poco a ren hasta que se juntaron en un tierno beso, al principio un poco torpe por la falta de experiencia pero que poco a poco se fue haciendo más y mas apasionado hasta que horo se separo de ren y los dos sonrieron al saber que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos.

-te amo- le susurro horo a ren en el oído.

Ren con esto se sonrojo

-te ves hermoso así, sabes- le dijo horo a ren haciendo que este se sonrojara aun mas.

Horo recostó a ren en el futón y lo volvió a besar más apasionadamente.

* * *

Bueno aquí termina este fic XD aun no me maten por quitarle el lemon es que soy un asco escribiendo lemon, he imaginado todo lo que pasara con esta pareja en ESA noche, pero lo trato de escribir y no me sale TT_TT ya le he intentado 3 veces, 3 VECES, y no me sale lo que yo imagino así de que hasta se me cae la baba. Y estoy depre por eso no me sale un | ##¿?= lemon decente

Pero aun asi…

Pues que lindos se ven me encanta esta pareja tanto que escribí mi primer yaoi sobre ellos aunque no se como me quedo XD y pues me gustaría saber su opinión en reviews, si?

Si hay errores de ortografía pues me avisan para mejorar es que todo es de Word XD

Recibo criticas de todo tipo, tomatazos, bombas, zapatazos, reclamos, ayudas para escribir lemon, etc. etc. Etc.

Rin taisho asakura

19/07/12

01:36 am.

No lo pude subir antes porque no tenia internet TT_TT es que estaba en un pueblo lejos de la tecnología. XD


End file.
